Harry Potter y los Poderes del Gran Fénix
by Alexander Carballo
Summary: Continuación del 5to Lib. Harry recibirá grandes poderes y habilidades, al no poder controlarlos tendrá que entrenarse enfrentamientos con Voldemort, noviazgo HarryHermione, aventuras y situaciones difíciles
1. Capitulo 1 Herencias de Poder

Como comprenderán todos los derechos de Harry Potter corresponden a J. K. Rowling, AOL Time Warner y demás propietarios por lo que se les agradece no demandarme. Este es la primera historia que escribo, en mi biografía menciono como se va a desarrollar la historia, pasen por allí y lean haber si es de su gusto.  
  
**_Harry Potter y los poderes del Gran Fénix  
_  
Por: Alexander Carballo  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
Herencias de Poder  
**  
El silencio reinaba dentro del vehículo en que viajaban cuatro personas, uno de gran bigote y que conducía, estaba que hervía de la furia, sus dedos blancos de lo fuerte que agarraba el volante, el tío Vernon, pensaba en lo que esos asquerosos magos le dijeron, lo habían amenazado a el y su familia, por culpa de ese chiquillo que era el estorbo de sus vidas, mientras en el asiento trasero un joven, quizás no lo suficiente alto y desarrollado para su edad, estaba en un mundo aparte, no sentía ni escuchaba el movimiento del coche, sus pensamientos recorrían un pasillo largo llegaban a una serie de puertas y después de atravesar una llegaba frente a un arco con un extraño velo, sus ojos estaban brillantes de lagrimas contenidas. Sacudió la cabeza, no podía dejar de pensar en eso, en Sirius, en que por él, por culpa de Harry Potter estaba muerto.

-Llegamos - anuncio tío Vernon.

Harry salió de sus pensamientos, cogió la jaula de Hedwig, su baúl y entro a la casa, ninguno de los Dursleys le dirijo la palabra, subió la escalera hasta su cuarto, y dejo sus cosas allí, cerro la puerta del cuarto y abrió la jaula de Hedwig para que pudiera estirar sus alas, se recostó en su cama acariciando su lechuza, las lagrimas ya corrían con libertad por su rostro.

- ¿Por que? , Por que tomo me pasa a mí- su lechuza le respondió con un suave ulúleo, a la ves que mordisqueaba cariñosamente un dedo de su dueño, preocupada por él.

Harry no salió de su cuarto en todo ese día, ahora que no estaba en Hogwarts, con sus amigos dándole animo y tratando de alejarlo de sus pensamientos de culpa, estos volvían con más fuerza, se sentía culpable de la muerte de su padrino Sirius, si él hubiese estudiado bien sus clases con Snape, Voldemort no hubiese podido entrar en su mente y hacerle cometer la estupidez que hizo.

Los días iban pasando y Harry seguía en una fuerte depresión a pesar de las constantes cartas que recibía de Ron y Hermione para darle ánimos, pero esto no surgía mucho efecto, no se preocupaba por su aspecto, tenia varios días sin bañarse o cambiarse de ropa, salía de su cuarto solo para comer, auque mas por mecánica que por hambre ya que había perdido el apetito, habían aparecido grandes ojeras bajos sus ojos, debido al insomnio, tenia miedo de dormir ya que inevitablemente caía en pesadillas de muertes donde Sirius y sus amigos eran masacrados. Sin que el se diese cuenta en su pecho empezaba a vislumbrarse una mancha, no se podía decir que era, ya que no se distinguía con claridad. En una de sus cenas con los Dursleys, tío Vernon no se pudo contener más y le exigió que se bañara y cambiara de ropa, se dirigió al cuarto de baño sin objetar nada, se desvistió y se baño, al salir de la ducha y mirarse al espejo se llevo un gran susto, a todo lo largo y ancho de su pecho, se encontraba tatuado un ave, pero no cualquier ave, pudo notar que se trataba de un fénix, con un fondo de llamas y extrañas runas que no comprendía, al tocarse el tatuaje y frotarlo, como esperando que se borrara sintió gran calor en esa zona y retiro la mano inmediatamente, el corazón le latía a gran velocidad no comprendía que hacia ese dibujo de un fénix en su pecho, el no se lo había hecho, de eso estaba seguro. Salió agitado hacia su cuarto busco un pergamino y tinta, y comenzó ha escribir una carta presuroso.

_ Prof. Dumbledore, hoy he descubierto que me ha aparecido un tatuaje en el pecho, no comprendo como, le envió un dibujo del mismo. Por favor responda pronto. Harry Potter.  
  
_-Bien, necesito que le lleves esta carta al profesor Dumbledore lo más rápido que puedas, es muy importante- Hedwig respondió con un ulular de que así seria y extendió una pata para que Harry le atara la carta. Después de ello la llevo hasta la ventana y la vio alejarse esperando con ansias que le respondieran pronto, por primera ves desde que llegara a Privet Drive se había olvidado de Sirius y su muerte.

En Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore, estaba asomado en la ventana de su despacho pensando y analizando los últimos acontecimiento en el mundo mágico, la Orden del Fénix tenia mucho trabajo, haciendo frente a los mortigados de Voldemort, que atacaban a muggles y magos de "sangre sucia "por todo el país, por lo menos el Ministro de Magia, tuvo que reconocer la vuelta del innombrable después de que lo vio con sus propios ojos en el ministerio, después de eso el caos cundió por todas partes, las personas solo salían para realizar las compras necesarias, por el callejón Diagon se notaban pocas personas, la heladería y otros lugares públicos estaban al borde del cierre, pues era bien conocido que los mortigados les encantaban atacar en estos sitios de disfrute. Mientras pensaba en esas y otras preocupaciones noto que se acercaba una lechuza blanca conocida por él - Harry – pensó inmediatamente, se aparto para darle paso a la lechuza que se poso en su escritorio con un gesto de cansancio. Se acerco presuroso a la blanca ave, si estaba cansada significaba que algo urgente había pasado para darse tanta prisa.

-Haber Hedwig que me traes tan urgente. La lechuza extendió la pata donde tenia una carta, después de desatarla y hacer aparecer para el ave agua para que se refrescara, la abrió y leyó, mostrando desconcierto extrajo el dibujo que Harry había hecho de sí mismo con un gran fénix en el pecho y extraños símbolos alrededor, lo contemplo un momento pensando en su posible significado, de repente el rostro del anciano mago se ensombreció y levantándose salió de su despacho rumbo a la biblioteca del colegio, quería asegurarse de lo que estaba pensando era lo que Harry había dibujado. Se dirigió a la sección de mitos y leyendas y empeso a revisar los libros que se encontraban en ella, estuvo buscando por más de veinte minutos hasta que dio con el libro que en su juventud había ojeado, busco y hallo la leyenda a la que estaba ligada ese fénix en particular y comparo el dibujo de Harry con el del libro, en ese momento sus temores se confirmaron la vida de Harry estaba en peligro, pero de sus labios solo salieron las siguientes palabras: - ya veo, esto lo explica. Tomando en libro en sus manos salió de la biblioteca hacia su oficina, allí arrojando unos polvos a la chimenea llamo a los dos únicos profesores que estaban en Hogwarts.

-Minerva, Snape, por favor vengan a mi oficina.

-Que sucede Albus – pregunto la Prof. McGonagall, cuando llegaron al despacho.

-Algo importante Minerva, tiene que ver con Harry.

-Que hizo ahora Potter –pregunto el ceñudo maestro de pociones.

-Nada que sea por su voluntad Severus, te lo aseguro y procedió ha explicarles lo ocurrido.

-Pero esto es solo una leyenda- dijo la profesora de transformaciones contemplando el libro.

-Me temo que no Minerva –intervino Dumbledore- yo contemple un caso con mis propios ojos hace mucho tiempo ya, propongo que visitemos a Harry y contemplemos esto con nuestra propia vista.-dijo el director ganándose el asentimiento preocupado de uno y el gruñido del otro de sus acompañantes.

En el frente del numero 5 de Privet Drive, aparecieron de la nada tres personas, una un anciano de larga barba blanca, una señora ya mayor de mirada extrita y un adulto todo de negro y nariz ganchuda. Lo mejor será llamar- dijo el anciano golpeando con su puño la puerta de la vivienda. Dentro de esta tía Petunia se preguntaba quien era el que tocaba y no usaba el timbre ensuciando su querida puerta reluciente, al abrir se encontró con un anciano de extraño vestir que sonriéndole se presento.

-Buenos tardes Señora Dursleys, mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore director del colegio Hogwarts donde estudia Harry, quisiéremos verle a él por favor-dijo a la ves que entraba a la casa seguido de sus acompañantes.

-Se encuentra en su cuarto – fue todo lo que atino a decir la tía Petunia conmocionada de tener semejante gente en su casa.

-Gracias subiremos a verlo. El grupo subió las escaleras y deteniéndose frente al cuarto de Harry tocaron a la puerta.  
  
- Pase- respondió su habitante extrañado que un Dursleys tocase, pues no se había percatado que tenia visita.

-Buenas tardes Harry, -dijo Dumbledore entrando al cuarto.

-¿Director?, ¿Profesora? ,¿Profesor?- contesto un Harry extrañado de tener tan particulares visitantes, desde la cama donde se había echado después de mandar a su lechuza.

-No duermes bien Harry?- pregunto su profesora viendo las grandes ojeras en el rrostro de su alumno. Duermo bien profesora gracias

– mintió el joven que no quería que indagaran del porque no dormía.

-Bueno Harry – intervino Dumbledore- estamos aquí por el tatuaje ¿podríamos mostrárnoslo?

-Claro profesor- dijo el joven quitándose la camisa un tanto cohibido por la presencia de la profesora y de su "querido" profesor de pociones. Al desprenderse de su camisa se pudo notar la forma no totalmente definida del fénix con su fondo de llamas y runas alrededor, tanto los profesores como el director contemplaron asombrados la figura, Dumbledore, sacando la varita y apuntando al tatuaje realizo varios hechizos sin que se notara resultado alguno.

-Bien creo que esto lo confirma- dijo el director

-¿Que es lo que confirma? Que significa y porque tengo esto en el pecho - dijo un nervioso joven que no entendía aun nada.

-Te lo explicare todo en Hogwarts Harry, creo que lo mejor será que vuelvas al colegio.

-¿Volveré al colegio? –dijo Harry mientras algo de alegría llegaba al rostro del sufrido joven.

-Severus por favor ayuda a Harry con sus cosas iré a hablar con su tía – menciono mientras salía del cuarto.

-Bien Potter empieza a guardar tus cosas yo no soy tu sirviente- gruño el Prof. Snape. -

-Por favor Severus compórtate – le regaño Minerva- bien Harry te ayudare a guardar tus cosas en el baúl, así nos iremos antes.

-Gracias profesora. Después de un momento en el que regreso el profesor Dumbledore diciendo que no había inconvenientes por parte de la familia de Harry – este pensaba que más bien estarían felices de su partida- estuvo todo listo dentro de su baúl y la profesora haciendo gala de su especialidad lo trasformo en un pequeño broche de león que Harry se coloco feliz en su ropa.

-Bien parece que estamos listos- menciono el director y cogiendo una vieja revista del escritorio procedió a realizar un hechizo sobre esta- ya esta toma Harry, esto es un traslador, cuando cuente tres te llevara a los terrenos de Hogwarts 1... 2... 3 Harry sintió el tirón característico en el ombligo y apareció poco después frente al colegio, sintió dentro de sí la alegría de volver ya que para el ese era su verdadero hogar, el lugar donde había pasado los mejores momentos de su vida. A su alrededor aparecieron sus profesores y director y este dirigiéndose a el lo invito a su oficina para contarle todo lo que sabia sobre el tatuaje, lo cual estuvo el totalmente de acuerdo.

Los pasillos se encontraban desiertos al no haber actividad en el milenario colegio, una ves frente a las gárgola el director pronuncio _majarete de coco_ y estas se apartaron y los escalones de piedra comenzaron a moverse como si de una escalera eléctrica muggle se tratara, subieron y ya en la oficina, Harry se alegro de conseguirse con su querida Hedwig, que se encontraba descansando al lado de Fawkes el fénix del Prof. Dumbledore, acaricio a ambas aves reconfortándose con el suave ululeo de su lechuza y la dulce melodía del fénix, una ves que todos tomaron asiento, el director hizo aparecer un servicio de té y luego de sorber un poco del suyo empezó a hablar.

-Veras Harry, para que entiendas hay que empezar por el comienzo de todo, hace ya mucho tiempo, aun antes de Merlín existió un poderoso Guerrero, su nombre ya no se recuerda, pero si su apodo por la forma Animaga que él prefería tomar, que era un fénix Imperial, por eso se le conoció como Gran Fénix, se dice que luchaba contra malvados magos oscuros y estos al ver que no podían derrotarlo, engañaron con falsas promesas a los seguidores de Gran Fénix para que lo traicionaron, así y en la ultima batalla decisiva, este lucho con gran valor pero uno de sus hombres lo apuñalo de muerte por la espalda y viéndose acorralado entre sus enemigos y traicionado por los suyos que le volvían la espalda, pronuncio con su ultimo aliento una profecía, que con el paso del tiempo fue considerada mas bien como una maldición – dijo el director asiendo una pausa para que el joven estudiante asimilara lo dicho.

-¿Una profecía? ¡Otra más¡ - dijo Harry, recibiendo una mirada tranquilizadora de su Director, una preocupada de su Jefa de casa y otra de ¿¡lastima, preocupación!? de Snape? ,aquello si que le puso nervioso

– ¿y que dice esa profecía profesor?

-La profecía no se conserva como la dijo literalmente Gran Fénix, Harry – hablo Dumbledore - pero reza algo así:  
  
_Seguidores del mal, enemigos de la luz  
  
Temblad, porque cuando su maldad oprima los corazones  
  
Siempre habrá un alma valiente, que defienda la vida y la alegría_

_   
  
Y si esa persona es pura de corazón y digna de elloHeredara mis poderes y habilidades en su decimosexto añoLa luz siempre acabara con las tinieblas_.  
  
El silencio se hizo presente una ves que el director termino de decir la profecía, todas las miradas puestas sobre Harry que analizaba lo que acababa de oír.

-He profesor, ¿todo esto quiere decir que yo soy el que heredara los poderes?

-Así es Harry, la marca de fénix que tienes en el pecho es el símbolo de Gran Fénix y siempre apareció en los que fueron seleccionados.

-¿ Y porque menciono que es considerada una maldición? –pregunto un nervioso Harry por la respuesta.

-Bueno veras, resulta que no se conoce ningún heredero de el Gran Fénix, que halla sobrevivido a la "sobrecarga" de poderes que recibe – dijo como si del clima se tratara el director, dejando a un aturdido joven pensando en la muerte, y que recibía miradas de tristeza y pena de sus dos profesores aun a pesar de la enemista de uno de ellos.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí este primer capitulo, por favor dejen comentarios sobre que les parece, sugerencias lo que sea todo es bienvenido. En la parte izquierda de su pantalla abajo al final de todo dice **Submit Review** al lado aparece un botón que dice **Go** apretenlo con la flecha de su ratón y aparecerá una ventana donde pueden dejar sus comentarios.


	2. 2da parte del cap 1

> Aquí tienen la continuación del capitulo 1, muchísimas gracias a las siguientes personas que amablemente me dejaron review con sus comentarios: Kamesita, Nelly Esp, Lucumdus, Garry, Alexxx, Paco, Ithae, Leo Hagrid y Sacralo.
> 
> Paso a darle respuesta a sus comentarios, criticas, recomendaciones y demás: primero que nada pido mil disculpas por la presentación sin formato de la primera parte del capitulo 1, me parece que ya lo corregí, gracias Alexxx por la sugerencia para resolver ese problema; también hay un error que Ithae noto, cuando Dumbledore y compañía llegan a donde vive Harry escribí numero 5 de Privet Drive cuando en realiza es 4; tratare y haré todo lo posible de hacer el fic entretenido y profundizar más, pero recuerden que es mi primer fic y jamás he tenido experiencia en escribir algo de más de dos paginas; en cuando al tiempo que me tarde en actualizar yo calculo que jamás pasara de una semana, también comprendan que estoy cursando estudios y no se pueden descuidar pues una calificación final por debajo de 16/20 y me quedo sin beca; gracias por opinar que la historia esta bien y animarme a continuar. De nuevo muchas gracias por leer esta historia y dejar sus review.
> 
> Parte 2 del Capitulo 1 Herencias de Poder
> 
> Pensamientos confusos atraviesan la mente de Harry Potter, pensamientos sobre profecías, muerte, y destino, se preguntaba si este ya estaba escrito como piensan algunas personas, o si el destino solo son distintos caminos que se presentan en la vida y uno decide cual seguir, como le había dijo el Prof. Dumbledore.
> 
> ¿ Que camino había tomado él? , ¿Adónde lo llevaría? , aun no sabia las repuestas, estaba confundido, y ¿porque negarlo? Miedo, sentía el miedo a un futuro incierto, a la muerte - una sonrisa irónica se marca en su rostro – esta llevaba mucho tiempo detrás de él, lo había perseguido en la forma de Voldemort desde su primer año de vida, pero nunca le había temido, era -pensó pasándose la mano por el pecho – a esta nueva amenaza a la que temía, pues era desconocida y no podía defenderse de ella, aunque se tranquilizo un poco al pensar en el racionamiento del Prof. Dumbledore y rememoro lo que había sucedido en su oficina hacia dos días:
> 
> Albus Dumbledore observaba con sus ojos penetrantes a Harry, pudo percibir que los pensamientos de este tomaban rumbos indeseables después de su anterior contestación, así que se apuro a hablar nuevamente.
> 
> - Pero esto no quiere decir que vallas a morir, tu sobrevivirás Harry – menciono el anciano, recibiendo la atención de seis pares de ojos, deseosos que se explicara.
> 
> - No comprendo Prof., acaba de decir que nadie ha sobrevivido al recibir los poderes del Gran Fénix – intervino Harry, buscando aquel hilo de esperanza.
> 
> - Cierto, cierto – contest acariciando su larga barba – pero recuerda la profecía de la Prof. Trelawney, piensa en ella, dice que tu serás el único con el poder de derrotarlo y que tendrás un poder que el jamás conocerá, sé que te dije que ese poder era tu corazón, el amor que el jamás podrá tener, pero eso no puede ser todo, es una parte importante, si, pero no es el todo, necesitarás algo más para derrotarle y allí entran los poderes y habilidades que puedas recibir del Gran Fénix junto con los propios tuyos, pues tu magia es fuerte Harry, aún más que la mía, pero aun no la conoces y no la controlas, sobrevivirás, vivirás Harry porque en tu camino esta el enfrentarse a Voldemort, y solo tu podrás decidir como será ese camino.
> 
> Tranquilizándose al recordar lo dicho por el Prof. Dumbledore, reemprendió el trote que había interrumpido, Albus le había insistido en fortalecer su cuerpo, para que tuviese mayor resistencia cuando llegara el gran momento de "heredar". Desde el día anterior corría por los terrenos de Hogwarts, una hora "para empezar" pues cada semana debía aumentar el tiempo y el ritmo, también debía tomar a diario una poción preparada por el Prof. Snape para fortalecer su organismo, la primera ves se había negado rotundamente a tomar algo preparado por él, pues aunque sabía que no lo ida a envenenar de muerte, no dudaba que como lo "quería tanto" Snape se aprovechara y tomara venganza con algún truco sucio, pero bajo la mirada alentadora del director, no le quedo más que bebérsela contemplando la irónica sonrisa del Prof. De pociones la cual decía claramente que tenia los mismos pensamientos que el.
> 
> Detuvo su trote frente a la cabaña de Hagrid, la cual estaba solitaria pues su dueño no se encontraba en ella, sospechaba que seguía con su misión de convencer a los gigantes de no pasarse al lado de Voldemort. ¡vaya como extrañaba una conversación tranquila con él! Y tratar de no perder los dientes con sus dulces –sonrió para sí- mientras continuaba su camino al borde del bosque prohibido.
> 
> Mientras tanto la Prof. McGonagall entraba en la oficina de Dumbledore
> 
> - Albus quería hablar contigo sobre Harry
> 
> - ¿Qué sucede Minerva?
> 
> - Estaba pensando que no es bueno para Harry estar solo en estos momentos, lo sigo notando muy triste y apenado, seria bueno si le escribiéramos a sus amigos para que vengan a acompañarle, siempre se apoyan entre ellos y estoy segura que aceptaran sin problemas
> 
> - Es una excelente idea, aunque deberíamos invitar solo ha la Srt Granger, pues la familia Weasley se encuentran de vacaciones en Rumania visitando a Charlie y lo mejor es que Ron lo disfrute, ahorraron duro para poder ir.
> 
> - Bien no hay problema confió plenamente en las capacidades de Hermione, estoy segura que ella sabrá como sacarlo de su tristeza.
> 
> - Ya lo creo, seguro que lo obliga a aprenderse una sección entera de la biblioteca – bromeo el director con una sonrisa juvenil.
> 
> - No le veo el chiste Albus- respondió la Prof. De transformaciones con una mirada seria y diciendo para sí – a veces se comporta como si fuese un niño, Hermione es la mejor estudiante que he visto en Hogwarts – se dijo con una mirada de orgullo.
> 
> - O vamos Minerva el humor es una gran medicina, bueno, bueno – dijo cambiando de tema al recibir de McGonagall una de sus populares miradas serias – si deseas puedes utilizar a Fawkes, no hay modo más rápido de mandar una carta que con un fénix.
> 
> - Me parece bien, ¡vamos Fawkes! Pronuncio mientras salía.
> 
> En Londres Hermione Granger, ha pesar de ser el comienzo de las vacaciones y con mucho tiempo por delante, se encontraba enfrascada en realizar los deberes que les habían mandado para el verano, fiel seguidora del lema no dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy, ya había adelantado mucho de su trabajo, mientras su mano transcribía en automático gracias a la práctica párrafos de varios libros a un pergamino que se perdía en lo largo, su mente pensaba en los últimos acontecimientos del mundo mágico y sobre todo en Harry, ella y Ron le escribían cartas a menudo para darle ánimos y apoyo, pero las contestaciones que recibía de Harry le preocupaban, siempre eran pocas palabras, las mayoría vacías, siempre decía que estaba bien, cuando ella sabia que no era así, que debía de sufrir por la muerte de Sirius y lo peor de todo es que seguro se culpaba de ello.
> 
> Estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que algo estallaba sobre su cabeza dándole un gran susto que hizo que echara su silla hacia tras cayéndose de espalda, permitiéndole ver que sobre ella se había formado una gran bola de fuego, antes de que le diese tiempo de coger su varita, el fuego desapareció al salir del mismo con todo su esplendor un fénix, este posándose sobre el escritorio y notando el accidente que produjo su llegada empezó a cantar una dulce melodía para tranquilizar a la muchacha.
> 
> Hermione desde el suelo, empezó a respirar más tranquila, pues al comienzo pensó que se trataba de un ataque de los mortigados al ser ella hija de muggles y mejor amiga de Harry Potter, levantándose observo al ave creyendo reconocer al fénix del Profesor Dumbledore.
> 
> - ¿ Fawkes? – pregunto, recibiendo un movimiento afirmativo del fénix mientras le enseñaba dos pergaminos que llevaba atado a una de sus patas
> 
> - – ¿para mí? – pregunto – ¡como si hubiese alguien más aquí Hermione! - se reprocho desprendiendo el pergamino de la pata del fénix, se preguntaba por que seria que Albus Dumbledore le escribía, leyó que uno era para sus padres y el otro para ella, pero su remitente no era su director, sino su jefa de casa la Prof. McGonagall, intrigada abrió el que le correspondía a ella leyendo:
> 
> _Saludos Hermione, _
> 
> _espero__ que estés disfrutando de tus vacaciones._
> 
> _ Te quería proponer si querrías pasar el resto _
> 
> _de__ las mismas en Hogwarts para que acompañes y animes_
> 
> _al__ Sr. Harry Potter, debido a nuevos acontecimientos_
> 
> _ (se te explicaran si decides venir) hemos decidido _
> 
> _que__ el pase el verano aquí, como ya sabes se encuentra muy triste _
> 
> _y__ decaído después de lo que sucedió en el ministerio_
> 
> _y__ creo que tu sabrás darle ánimos para que mejore,_
> 
> _si__ decides venir, anexe una carta que tus padres deberán firmar_
> 
> _donde__ les explico que vendrás a unos cursos de verano_
> 
> lo cual es cierto en parte pues no estarán desocupados
> 
> yo misma me encargare de que estudien nuevas lecciones
> 
> y la biblioteca siempre estará abierta para ustedes, manda la
> 
> respuesta por favor con Fawkes, así ser más rápido.
> 
> Prof. Minerva McGonagall.
> 
> Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hermione ¡claro que le encantaría pasar el verano con Harry!. Solo tenia que convencer a sus padres.
> 
> Estos estaban reacios a separarse de su hija cuando apenas había llegado, pero conociendo la importancia de los estudios para ella, la firmaron para su felicidad.
> 
> Atando la contestación en la pata de Fawkes, este desapareció en una bola de fuego para volver a aparecer a los pocos minutos.
> 
> - vaya que rápido, ahora comprendo como puede convocar en poco tiempo Dumbledore, a los miembros de la orden.
> 
> La profesora le contestaba que pasaría por ella esa misma tarde a las cuatro, lo cual hizo que Hermione empezase a guardar como loca sus cosas y como no, toneladas de libros de lectura "ligera".
> 
> En otro lugar dentro de un cuarto en penumbras, un ser que desprendía un aura de maldad pura, meditaba para si mismo, sentía que tenia que acabar pronto con la vida de ese Potter, la piedra en su zapato desde que había nacido.
> 
> Al estar conectado con el maldito mocoso podía sentir que su magia y fuerza aumentaban cada día, había que actuar pronto antes que se convirtiera en un verdadero estorbo, el problema era que el viejo amante de muggles lo tenia en el colegio Hogwarts, el cual estaba más protegido que nunca, ahora solo se podían aparecer en los terrenos personas autorizadas previamente incluso en el bosque prohibido y sabia por Colagusano que poseían un mapa que mostraba todas las personas que entraban al colegio así esten disfrazadas. Pero tenia que acabar con Potter a cualquier precio.
> 
> - Bellatrix, Malfoy vengan inmediatamente - exigió, pues ya su retorcido cerebro estaba asiendo planes.
> 
> En Hogwarts, Harry se encontraba descansando en la sala común de Gryffindor, se sentía agotado, después de la hora de trote, tuvo que ejercitarse en un gimnasio que el profesor Dumbledore había preparado para él, acababa de recibir una carta de su amigo Ron y la extrajo para leerla.
> 
> _Hola Harry ¿ cómo te encuentras? , espero que bien_
> 
> _Aquí todo sigue igual, ayer visitamos con Charlie Los dragones Plateados,_
> 
> _ Nada de otro mundo pero él lo describía como si fueran lo ultimo del planeta_
> 
> _Me record a Hagrid y sus bichos._
> 
> _Mama te envía muchos besos y te manda a decir que comas bien,_
> 
> _Ginny, Fred y George también te mandan saludos,_
> 
> _Por cierto que estos dos, se la pasan alabándote,_
> 
> _Bien me despido ya, mama esta gritando que nos acostemos_
> 
> _Espero que Pig no se pierda llevándote la carta_
> 
> _Escríbeme pronto _
> 
> _Ron._
> 
> Harry sonrió pues se alegraba de tener esos buenos amigos, envuelto en sus pensamientos no noto que alguien entraba sin hacer ruido en la sala y se le echaba encima asfixiándolo, solo noto una cabellera castaña y enmarañada que le tapaba el rostro y que era abrasado fuertemente, casi cortándole la respiración.
> 
> - O Harry, estaba tan preocupada por ti.
> 
> - ¿¡Hermione!? , Que haces aquí? – pregunto mientras era liberado del efusivo abraso de su amiga, viendo que esta le sonreía a la ves que unas pocas lagrimas le corrían por el rostro - ¿no estarás llorando por mi verdad?, No me merezco que te entristezcas por mi Hermione.
> 
> - O no Harry, están son lagrimas de felicidad.
> 
> - ¿Y que haces aquí?
> 
> - La Prof. McGonagall me escribió para que viniera, también le iba a escribir a Ron pero ya sabes que esta de viaje, me contó todo Harry, y estoy de acuerdo con el Prof. Dumbledore, tu vas a sobrevivir a esto y yo te voy a ayudar, pasare todo el verano aquí contigo- dijo con toda su decisión de Gryffindor.
> 
> - Ehh gracias – fue todo lo que atino a decir Harry, gratamente sorprendido de tener a Hermione a su lado, cuando noto que esta iba vestida con ropas muggles pegadas al cuerpo que permitían admirar toda su figura, definitivamente no era la niña del primer año, pues tenia ante si un cuerpo con todas las curvas y características de una mujer.
> 
> Hermione al notar el efecto de su físico sobre su mejor amigo, empezó a sonrojase a la ves que mil pensamientos se atropellaban en su mente y lo peor es que Harry parecía estar en otro mundo contemplándola, y no parecía notar que los segundos pasaban, su vista subía por el cuerpo de su amiga hasta su cara recorriendo el contorno de sus labios, solo cuando poso su vista en sus ojos pudo volver a la realidad notando el sonrrojamiento de esta y dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer la sangre subió a rostro, mientras la vergüenza lo llenaba.
> 
> - Perdóname Hermione es que yo...
> 
> - Tranquilo Harry, -corto la chica, mientras se ponía aun más roja-no hay nada que perdonar, creo que ir a acomodar mi baúl- dijo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras de su cuarto.
> 
> Al salir Hermione de la sala común el joven se golpeo con la mano la frente a la ves que se decía – que fue eso Harry, es Hermione, tu mejor amiga – pues solo era eso ¿Verdad? Este pensamiento lo dejo pasmado ¿era posible que él viese a Hermione como algo mas? Y lo que ella dijo al salir, que no había nada que perdonar, ¿acaso a ella le gusto que la mirase así?, ¿Ser que yo le gust... ?.
> 
> Mientras que estos pensamientos y otros similares pasaban por la mente del joven Potter, Hermione se sentaba en su cama con la mano en el pecho, el corazón le latía desenfrenadamente después de decirle a Harry que no había nada que perdonar - ¿cómo que nada que perdonar Hermione? –se regaño – si te desnudo con la vista, ¿acaso te gusto que te mirase así? , ¡si! reconócelo te gusto, te gusto que esos ojos verdes no perdieran detalle de ti – se dijo mientras su rubor aumentaba, desde el año anterior sentía algo distinto hacia Harry, pero tenia miedo a reconocerlo y al rechazo. Pensó en la mirada que le dirigió Harry, esa no es la que se le da a una amiga, ¿será que le gusto a Harry? Se pregunto Hermione mientras un brillo nuevo se instalaba en sus ojos, si era así entonces tendría que cortar la timidez de Harry – se dijo mientras habría su baúl y sacaba un vestido corto que resaltaba su figura – además siempre hay que estar presentable para comer – pronuncio con una mirada y tono pícaro.
> 
> A la hora de la cena a Harry casi se le cae la mandíbula al ver bajar por las escaleras del cuarto de chicas a una Hermione con un vestidito pegado, resaltando su cintura y pechos, el vestido solo llegaba a unos diez centímetros por encima de sus rodillas permitiéndole ver desde su posición abajo en la sala común las hermosas piernas de su compañera.
> 
> - ¿Bajamos a cenar? – pronuncio la muchacha con un leve rubor en su rostro, recibiendo como respuesta solo un asentimiento de cabeza pues Harry se había quedado sin voz. Hermione salió primero con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver como había reaccionado Harry.
> 
> Bajaron al gran comedor encontrándose que solo había una mesa de seis puestos donde ya estaban los profesores Dumbledore, Snape, y McGonagall junto al celador Fillt.
> 
> - Bien ya llegan, bienvenida Hermione - dijo Dumbledore – estas muy guapa, has de tener muchos pretendientes.
> 
> - Gracias Prof. – contesto Hermione sonrojándose y mirando a Harry el cual de inmediato se sonrojó también, situación que fue percibida por los demás, recibiendo ambos una calidad sonrisa de complicidad del director y McGonagall.
> 
> Durante la cena se discutió que harían durante el verano decidiendo que Harry debía continuar su entrenamiento físico, a lo que Hermione se ofreció a acompañarlo, también recibirían algunas clases y deberes de la Prof. McGonagall y de Snape para disgusto de el y los dos Gryffindor, mientras que el Prof. Dumbledore se encargaría esta ves de enseñar Oclumancia a Harry y Hermione para que pudiesen practicar juntos.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Bien hasta aquí esta segunda parte se que esta algo corta pero es lo que tenia en la cabeza y escribí en unas horitas libres que tenia, prometo que en los capitulo siguientes empezara algo de acción y a notarse los efectos de la "herencia". Por favor dejen comentarios sobre que les parece, sugerencias, lo que hice mal, lo que no les gusta, lo que sea todo es bienvenido para mejorar. En la parte izquierda de su pantalla abajo al final de todo dice **Submit Review** al lado aparece un botón que dice **Go** apriétenlo con la flecha de su ratón y aparecerá una ventana donde pueden dejar sus comentarios.


	3. Capitulo 2 Sin Miedo a Nada

Hola aquí estoy de nuevo, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que amablemente me dejaron sus comentarios, estoy inmensamente feliz que les guste esta historia, leer que les gusta, que me animan a seguir y sus ánimos me motivan mucho, sobre todo por que ando como loco con mil cosas de hacer encima, el profesor de electrónica no hace mas que mandarnos actividades sobre actividades, si se llegara ha enterar que ocupo parte de mi tiempo escribiendo una historia de Harry Potter me hace un exorcismo, pues aunque suene increíble después de viejo (yo le calculo unos cuarenta y pico) y siendo ingeniero electrónico, esta estudiando para ser sacerdote, y ya se imaginaran, al desgraciado a veces se le olvida que es Prof. De Electrónica y empieza a sermonearnos de lo que debemos y no debemos y ha hablar de filosofía así que esas clases se convierten como la de historia de la magia de Harry, casi todo el salón medio dormido. Bueno eso no viene al caso, perdonen la larga perorata pero es que necesitaba desahogarme, en cuanto a la historia aunque me cuesta, tanto por el tiempo, como por que no consigo darle el sentido que tengo en mi mente tratare de hacer este fic.

Contesto sus reviewer:

**Garry: Gracias** por opinar que la historia esta bien, tratare de seguirla haciendo bien.

**Paco: Como** tu dices siempre que tenga un tiempo libre lo aprovechara para escribir, ya que he notado que así me quito el estrés, me alegro que te este gustando el fic, gracias por los ánimos, deseos y cariños.

**Lucumbus: **Yo también espero tener muchas horitas libres pero eso va estar difícil, y si creo que Hermione va a ser directa, entre lo que se puede claro esta, me alegra que te este gustando el fic.

**Al: **Gracias por opinar que el fic esta bien, tratare de hacer los capítulos largos, pero el problema es que de lunes a viernes no tengo casi tiempo y los fines de semanas mucho trabajo acumulado, aunque haré el esfuerzo de estirarlos más.

**Kamesita: **A pesar de todo el estrés creo que estoy bien, gracias, que bien que te guste la pareja Harry/Hermione, también es mi preferida y este fic lo va hacer así, creo que no te puedo decir que tengo preparado por que ni yo lo se, no tengo nada escrito y el fic lo voy haciendo según me llegan las ideas, actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda.

**- **( Sr. Guión, es todo lo que pusiste en el nombre): Gracias por decir que el fic esta bien, por supuesto que voy a seguir escribiendo.

**Nelly Esp: Gracias** por escribirme, tendré que ver como se tomara Ron una relación entre H y H, pues aun no lo decido y para la relación H/H, para serte sincero no sé muy bien como trabajarla, si quieres me das tus sugerencias y yo las tomare en cuenta.

**Sirius and James the best: **Me alegro que te guste la historia, seguiré escribiendo y haré lo posible que sea interesante.

**Lobezno: **Gracias por pasartepor aquí, leer la historia, dejarme tu comentario y decir que la historia promete, lo tomo como un halago, pues sé que eres un excelente escritor, todas tus historias son magnificas y estoy pendiente de ellas, te tengo en mi lista de autores favoritos, en cuanto a este humilde fic, ciertamente ya se acerca el momento en que Harry le des una buena lección a los mortifagos. Que estés bien.

**Patronus: Agradezco** tu opinión y seguiré escribiendo tenlo por seguro.

**Zeisse: **gracias por el cariñito y los ánimos, ciertamente parece que al pobre Harry esta destinado a pasarle todo a él, me alegro que te este gustando el fic.

**LeoHagrid: **gracias Leo por opinar que la historia esta buena, y por los buenos auspicios, que estés bien también.

Antes de seguir con la historia, quiero exponer unos puntos que creo que merecen una aclaración.

Este fic va a tratar de llevar un equilibrio entre aventura, acción, suspenso y romance, y aunque sé, que este ultimo no le gusta a muchas personas, empezando por la misma J.K. Rowling por lo que se puede notar en sus libros, no se puede arrojar a un lado, pues recuerden la edad de los personajes, que esta dentro de lo que llaman la adolescencia, esa edad en que las hormonas se disparan y los chicos y chicas empiezan a experimentar y a apuntar sus ojos sobre el sexo opuesto ( o del mismo, lo cual respeto, pues tengo un amigo del otro lado de la acera) , así las cosas Harry Potter podrá ser muy Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el de la cicatriz bla, bla , bla, y Hermione Granger, podrá ser el cerebro más inteligente de Hogwarts, que piensa todo antes de actuar y demás, ambos todo lo ingleses, fríos y formales que les dé la gana, pero ninguno de ellos, ni sus compañeros escapan a esta etapa de la vida y por lo tanto eso tiene que reflejarse equilibradamente en esta historia.

También he de aclarar que adapté una canción y la escribí en una parte de la obra (el pergamino) pues eso que se dice en esa situación creo que no se me da muy bien a mí y me pareció que la letra de la canción es perfecta para expresar lo que yo quiero expresar ( que valga la redundancia), bien la canción es una que esta sonando mucho aquí en Venezuela y si no me equivoco, pues no la tengo sino que la escuche por la radio, se llama Sin miedo a nada de Alex Ubago en dúo con Amalia Montero de La Oreja de Van Gogh ( no estoy 100% seguro si esos son los nombres y si se escribe así.) También quizá noten unos nombres mal escritos por ahí perdónenme desde ya pero es que no tengo tiempo para ponerme a revisar los libros para ver como es que se escriben.

Ahora si pueden leer lo que pude escribir exprimiéndome el cerebro.

****

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2**

**Sin Miedo a Nada**

**Parte 1**

****

Gritos y quejidos se oyen provenir de una mente perturbada por sueños de pesadillas, el sudor baña el cuerpo del torturado, que se debate en su cama como queriendo escapar de una red que lo tiene prisionero haciendo que caiga al suelo salvador que lo saca de las garras de ese Morfeo de maldad.

Como casi todas las ultimas noches Harry se despierta tembloroso y sobresaltado en la madrugada para descubrir con alivio que el sueño, solo fue eso un sueño, pero cruel recordatorio de lo que les pasará a algunos de sus seres queridos si llegasen a caer en las manos de Voldemort, este como queriendo acabar con la salud mental de Harry, lo bombardea todas las noches con imágenes que hacen que el joven mago tema dormir, pues sabe que inevitablemente se va a despertar en medio de la noche presa de los malos sueños.

Levantándose del suelo, coge los lentes del mesón y colocándoselos sale del cuarto en dirección a la sala común sentándose frente a la chimenea, donde contempla las llamas moribundas que le traen el recuerdo de su padrino y de las veces que hablo con él ha través de ellas, sentía que le necesitaba ahora más que nunca, pues necesitaba a alguien con quien desahogar sus temores y que le diese consejo. Allí permaneció sentado hasta que el Sol empezó a despuntar en el horizonte, pensando en todo lo que últimamente le estaba sucediendo, pensamientos que se iban mas hacia la chica que dormía a unos metros de donde se encontraba él.

Este mismo primer día desde la llegada de Hermione empezarían con las clases especiales que les darían sus profesores, ella bajo poco después de las siete ya totalmente lista y vestida de manera provocativa con un ajustado mono para ejercicios.

- Hola Harry ¿dormiste bien?

- Si gracias Hermione –mintió pues el cansancio se le notaba a leguas, y luego con algo de timidez dijo- luces muy bien con esa ropa.

- Gracias, esa era justa mi intención al ponérmela, me alegro que te guste – soltó con una sonrisa dejando noqueado a Harry, el cual no estaba acostumbrado al nuevo comportamiento de Hermione - ¿qué clase tenemos primero hoy?

- Pues, no sé –logro responder Harry haciendo un esfuerzo por salir del aturdimiento.

- Entonces bajemos a desayunar allí nos dirán – dijo jalando a Harry para que se levantara del asiento y remolcándolo a la salida.

En el gran comedor solo encontraron a la profesora McGonagall, desayunando en la misma pequeña mesa del día anterior.

- Buenos días Hermione, Harry.

- Buenos días profesora.

- Tomen asiento y desayunen, no esperamos a nadie más.

- ¿ Y los profesores Dumbledore y Snape? –pregunto Harry

- Están en Londres, nada de que preocuparse – añadió – son asuntos en el ministerio para el nuevo año de clases.

- ¿Ya se resolvieron los problemas que tenia el profesor Dumbledore? –pregunto Hermione recordando que el año pasado al director lo habían desacreditado pintándolo de loco hasta el extremo de quitarle la dirección del colegio y la presidencia de la Federación de Magos (la wirnsont nosequecosa.)

- Si Hermione, ya esta todo resuelto, el ministro se disculpo personalmente con Albus por lo sucedido, todas las normas impuestas por Umbridge, fueron derogadas, Cornelius Fudge no hace más que solicitar consejos de Albus al igual que media comunidad mágica, el pobre esta saturado.

- ¿Y que se sabe sobre lo que ha hecho Voldemort profesora? – pregunto Harry haciendo que esta se sobresaltara al oír el nombre del innombrable.

- Pues de el nada Harry, no se le ha vuelto a ver desde el ataque en el ministerio, pero sus mortifagos si han estado atacando por todos lados en lugares públicos y donde más se concentra la gente, lamentablemente ya han habido algunas victimas y heridos por las maldiciones imperdonables. – dijo con pesar – pero bueno estos no son temas para tratar en el desayuno, hablemos mejor de ustedes, como ya venias haciendo Harry debes continuar con tus ejercicios después de desayunar, veo Hermione que lo vas a acompañar, eso es bueno así también te fortalecerás tu, a las diez de la mañana los espero a ambos en el salón de transformaciones, serán dos horas de clases, luego del almuerzo a la una y media deberán ir a las mazmorras donde tendrán dos horas de pociones con el profesor Snape – dijo recibiendo miradas de disgusto de los jóvenes – quiero que por favor se comporten en sus clases, se que él pude resultar molesto pero recuerden que es uno de los mejores en su área y les puede enseñar muchas cosas útiles que les puede ser de utilidad, a las cuatro el director los estará esperando en su oficina para las clases de Oclumancia, la nueva contraseña es _jalea de mango,_ haber creo que eso es todo, ha si, la biblioteca estará abierta por si desean consultar algo, los terrenos están más seguros ahora pero aun así no les recomiendo que se alejen mucho del colegio y ni se les ocurra meterse en el bosque prohibido ya que nos enteraremos pues los terrenos ahora informan de quien entra y quien sale, bueno ya saben que hacer, los dejos tengo que atender otros asuntos – dijo la veterana profesora levantándose de la mesa.

Después de desayunar empezaron con la rutina diaria dirigiéndose al exterior para trotar, Harry gracias al entrenamiento del Quidditch y al haber empezado a entrenar antes trotaba a un buen ritmo sin embargo tenia que frenarse y tomar el más lento de Hermione la cual no estaba acostumbrada a esa actividad.

- O vamos Hermione, creo que hasta Dobby te gana trotando – bromeo Harry.

- Ja, ja muy gracioso – contesto sin aliento la muchacha

Después de la agotadora sección de ejercicios, que consto también de otros practicados en un gimnasio preparado para ellos y de bañarse y cambiarse la ropa, se dirigieron al aula de transformaciones donde ya se encontraba la profesora McGonagall

- Bien como comprenderán estas no son clases regulares por lo que no ganaran puntos por su buen comportamiento y desempeñó, ni los perderán en el caso contrario, pero aun así espero que presten mucha atención y estudien duro lo que les enseñare pues en el curso regular casi no se ve, pero sé que en estos tiempos estos conocimientos pueden ser muy útiles, les enseñare un hechizo que necesita que la persona que lo realice tenga una gran fuerza mágica, en la actualidad el que mejor lo sabe utilizar es el profesor Dumbledore, Harry tu ya viste este hechizo, es el que Albus utilizo en la pelea con el Que no debe ser nombrado en el ministerio, este hechizo permite darle digámoslo de cierta forma "vida" a objetos inanimados y hacer que nos obedezca – dijo trayéndole el recuerdo a Harry de cuando Voldemort en la entrada del ministerio de Magia le envío el Avada Kedavra y el profesor Dumbledore le salvo haciendo que una de las estatuas de la fuente saltara y le sirviera de escudo – le haré una demostración – dijo dirigiéndose a la estatuilla de un caballo que había en su escritorio, agito su varita en dirección al animal saliendo un hechizo que hizo que este cobrara " vida" y empezara a trotar por el escritorio – bien el hechizo no solo permite darle movimiento a cosas inanimadas sino como ya dije podemos ordénales que hacer, lo que nos puede resultar muy útiles. Bien saquen sus varitas quiero que lo intenten con la figurita de soldadito que les puse en su mesa, primero tienen que concentrarse, vean en su mente la figura moviéndose, véanla con vida, una ves que tengan la imagen muevan la varita como hice yo y liberen su magia a través de ella, es poco probable que logren algo al comienzo, ya que como les dije se necesita de un gran poder mágico para realizar esto, muchas personas jamás lo logran, pero intenten haber.

Harry con una mirada le dio a entender a Hermione que lo intentara primero, pues quería ver como lo hacia, ya que ella siempre entendía las cosas mejor, esta contemplando su soldadito de juguete hizo el movimiento y salió un hechizo, pero nada sucedió.

-inténtalo tu ahora Harry

Este miro su soldado y se concentro en él, recordó una comiquita que pudo ver en la televisión en casa de sus tíos donde habían unos soldaditos muy parecidos al que tenia al frente, enfocándose en la imagen de estos movió la varita para lanzar el hechizo, pero al tener la mano algo sudada la varita se le escapo saliendo disparada hacia tras, aun así en la palma de su mano se formo una bola luminosa de la cual se podía sentir que emitía un gran poder, Harry estaba totalmente alterado, pues no sabia que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¡Profesora! – llamo con urgencia, haciendo que esta llegara corriendo admirando la extraña bola luminosa que Harry tenia en su mano

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Harry? – pregunto la profesora que no dejaba de contemplar la bola.

- Nada profesora- contesto con la mano lo mas alejada que podía – solo hice lo que dijo, pero en el ultimo momento se me escapo la varita y de repente esto apareció.

- Vaya es increíble, a la única otra persona que he visto hacer esto es ha Albus y nuca con una bola tan grande, esto Harry es magia pura, lo que algunos llaman magia sin varita, pero estas son aun más poderosas, son bolas donde la magia esta condensada lo que hace que los hechizos sean más fuertes, solo arrógala hacia lo que fue creada Harry.

Este aun confuso por lo que acababa de hacer y la información que le dio la profesora sobre ello, soltó la bola sobre el soldadito, ambos se fundieron en uno solo, y cuando parecía que no iba a pasar nada el soldadito empezó a agrandarse hasta tener el tamaño de una persona adulta pero todo verde y de rasgos plásticos, bajándose de encima de la mesa se planto firme frente a su creador y grito a todo pulmón:

- SARGENTO FIERCENESS, PRESENTÁNDOSE SENOR COMANDANTE ¡SEÑOR!. Dijo dejando a las tres personas totalmente sorprendidas, sobre todo a la profesora que no dejaba de admirar al soldado totalmente desarrollado que tenia ante sí.

- ¡Esto es increíble! Jamás en mi vida había visto algo así –dijo después de los segundos de silencio en el que todos miraban asombrados al "muñequito"

- ¿Que es lo increíble profesora? - pregunto Hermione- el hechizo funciona así no?

- Pues no Hermione, por eso digo que es increíble, el hechizo solo sirve para darle "vida" a objetos, pero jamás oí que estos se agrandaran del tamaño que ya tenia y menos aun que hablaran –dijo para sorpresa de los dos jóvenes- Harry estoy maravillada si estuviéramos en clase te daría cincuenta puntos, bueno creo que hasta aquí dejaremos la clase de hoy, Albus tiene que enterarse de esto, ya habrá llegado – y dijo luego dirigiéndose al soldado- me podrías acompañar por favor.

- SOLO PUEDO HACER LO QUE EL COMANDANTE ORDENA SEÑORA –grito el soldado sin perder su posición de firme frente a Harry

- Por favor Harry dile que me siga, tengo que mostrarle esto al director.

- Esta bien profesora, ehh Fierceness ¿no?, Por favor sigue a la Profesora y has todo lo que ella te diga.

- SI SEÑOR, SUS ORDENES SE CUMPLIRAN ¡SEÑOR!.- dijo el "soldadito" y luego de saludar militarmente a su comandante siguió a la profesora a paso militar.

Harry estaba totalmente asombrado, se miraba la mano y luego miraba la puerta por donde habían salido la profesora y el soldado, todavía tratando de asimilar lo que había hecho.

- Vaya eso fue increíble, ¿cómo lo hiciste? – pregunto Hermione.

- Pues no lo sé, es como le dije a la profesora, solo pensé en el soldado moviéndose y hablando como vi una ves en la televisión y viste lo que paso.

- Cielos, eso no se ve todos los días, creo que leí en algún libro algo sobre eso, la magia sin varita es muy difícil y muy pocas personas la pueden controlar, que se sepa, solo el profesor Dumbledore y Voldemort la pueden usar sin problemas en estos tiempos, esto es de lo que Dumbledore hablo Harry, tu magia es muy poderosa, por eso es que Voldemort te quiere muerto, no quiere un nuevo rival en su camino.

Aun comentando el tema salieron a los terrenos a espesar la hora de almorzar, recorriendo el lago por sus orillas el cual estaba hermoso con un Sol resplandeciente.

- Vaya provoca bañarse, creo Harry que deberíamos venir un día, estamos de vacaciones hay que disfrutarlas.

- Claro es una idea genial, pero no tengo traje de baño.

- Hablaré con la profesora McGonagall, yo tampoco tengo- dijo la joven, mientras que a su compañero le pasaban por su cabeza imágenes de Hermione en bañador- oye en que piensas que pones esa cara.

- Nada, en nada- dijo atropelladamente mirando hacia otro lado.

- Pues yo no te creo eso, -contestó la joven con una sonrisa de picara- haciendo que los colores subieran al rostro del pobre Harry – ya que por la cara que tenias yo creo que pensabas en como me vería en bañador.

- Claro que no –trato de defenderse Harry – creo que ya es hora del almuerzo, volvamos.

- Oye me estas eludiendo el tema.

- Yo no estoy eludiendo nada – mintió el joven- además que me interesa saber que va a decir el profesor Dumbledore sobre lo que sucedió.

Así que se dirigieron al gran comedor donde solo encontraron al viejo celador Fillt acariciando a la señora Norris, y dándole de comer con la mano.

- Oye Hermione y donde esta Crookshanks?, no lo he visto.

- Pues debe estar por ahí, apenas llegue lo solté, ya sabes que los gatos son muy libres.

Se sentaron a comer sirviéndose de todo por cantidades industriales, pues los ejercicios les había abierto el estomago, poco después apareció el director acompañado de los Prof. McGonagall y Snape, seguidos todos por un individuo de verde que caminaba a un ritmo marcial, todos tomaron su lugar en la mesa, menos el soldado que se planto firme detrás del "comandante".

- Harry, la profesora McGonagall me comento lo que hiciste en la clase de transformaciones, estoy gratamente sorprendido – intervino Dumbledore – esto demuestra que tu poder mágico se esta desarrollando y aumentando así como lo hace tu cuerpo.

- ¿ Quiere decir que ha medida que cresco en edad crece más mi magia?

- Así es, todos los magos nacemos con la magia, pero es en nuestra adolescencia en donde se ve si esta sigue igual o se va a desarrollar, como fue en una pequeña medida en mi caso, pero en el tuyo, estoy seguro que alcanzaras un gran poder mágico, pues aun no terminas de desarrollarte y ya tu magia sobrepasa la mía.

- Pero como es posible que sea así, si yo no puedo hacer nada de con ella.

- ¿ Cómo que no puedes hacer nada con ella? Mira detrás de ti Harry – respondió el director, haciendo que el joven contemplara al soldado que estaba en firme detrás de el – eso lo hiciste con tu magia interior, ni yo ni nadie que conozca o haya oído, puede hacer algo similar, creaste de un simple juguete plástico, a un ser mágico que puede pensar y razonar por si mismo.

- Pero fue un accidente, no lo hice a propósito, no puedo controlar esta magia.

- ¡ Claro que no fue un accidente! Y fue por que tú lo querías, corrígeme si lo que digo no es así, antes de que apareciera la bola de magia pensaste en el soldado, pero no como un juguete, sino como uno de verdad, lo vistes en tu imaginación hablando y pensando por si mismo, ¿ es así? –dijo recibiendo un cabezazo afirmativo de Harry – pues así es como funciona la magia sin varita Harry, es lo que tu decides y deseas lo que la mueve, por ello es que se necesita un gran poder mágico para que funcione.

- ¿Entonces para controlarla tengo que pensar en lo que deseo y ya? , ¿No me podría enseñar como se hace?

- No hay mucho que enseñar Harry, no existe un método de cómo se utiliza, la magia sin varita no se enseña en las escuelas desde hace más de mil años ya, solo tienes que practicarla para así conocerte a ti mismo, y poder controlarla, aunque por supuesto te ayudare, pero solo tu podrás desarrollarla y aprender como se usa, ya que cada magia es diferente, tu tienes que descubrir como funciona la tulla, mira Harry ese jarrón que se encuentra en la entrada del comedor, tráelo hasta aquí sin usar la varita ni el hechizo Leviosa ni ningún otro hechizo, solo has como hiciste con el soldado, visualízalo en tu mente viniendo hasta acá, ordénale que venga, luego libera tu magia y veremos que pasa.

Harry miro con cara de duda el jarrón, este se encontraba a más de veinte metros a un lado de las puestas del gran comedor, con su varita y el hechizo Accio, estaba seguro que lo podía traer, pero Dumbledore quería que usara su magia interna y no pronunciara ningún hechizo.

- Vamos Harry estoy segura que tu pues hacerlo – le animo Hermione, haciendo que el joven mirara al jarrón con cara de concentración.

Vamos, Harry vamos- se dijo para sí – Hermione espera que lo hagas -¿ y desde cuando te importa quedar bien ante Hermione? – se regaño – pues no lo se pero quiero que ella vea que puedo hacerlo. Miro al jarrón y se visualizo a este viniendo hacia la mesa, cuando creyó que tenia la imagen, le dijo mentalmente –vamos jarroncito muévete y ven acá – levanto su mano derecha y libero su magia, se volvió a formar una bola luminosa del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, pero esta ves no se quedo en su mano, sino que rápidamente, cruzo el gran salón saliendo como un rayo hacia al jarrón rodeándolo, y en cuestión de microsegundos el jarrón estaba en la mesa.

Dumbledore lo miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción, la profesora McGonagall con una de orgullo, Snape trataba de poner una cara de indiferencia pero se le escapaba el asombro por lo sucedido, Hermione solo le dedicaba una singular mirada con una gran sonrisa que hizo que Harry se ruborizara y mirara a otro lado.

- Ves Harry, no es difícil cuando se tiene un alto nivel de magia como el que tu poses –intervino el profesor Dumbledore – ahora solo tienes que practicarla para que la conozcas y te acostumbres a ella, trata de no utilizar la varita y hacer todos los hechizos con tu magia interna.

Después de eso Harry procuraba usar su magia cuando necesitaba realizar algo que antes lo habría hecho con su varita, las clases continuaron, en transformaciones siguieron practicando en lo mismo y ya Hermione casi podía controlar el hechizo, Snape a pensar de su antipatía por Harry les enseñaba pociones curativas que podían sanar heridas en segundos, Dumbledore se encargaba de las clases de Oclumancia aunque no se veía mucho avance por parte de Harry.

Al soldado Fierceness, le había dado mucha lastima echarle el contra hechizo ya que sentía que era como asesinarlo, así que para quitárselo de encima, ya que este lo seguía todas partes cuadrándose firme cada ves que lo miraba, le había ordenado una misión: vigilar los terrenos y el colegio Hogwarts e informara de inmediato cualquier novedad, cosa que agrado a Dumbledore por la sabia decisión de Harry de no eliminar al soldado y a Fillt pues así podía descansar más por la noche ya que el soldado no dormía, aun así la señora Norris rondaba los pasillos lista para informar al viejo celador cualquier cosa rara.

Así fueron pasando los días y cada día que pasaba Harry se sentía más atraído hacia Hermione, cada día le encontraba un nuevo detalle encantador que antes no se había fijado que tenia, en esto pensaba el muchacho sentado frente a la chimenea de la sala común de Gryffindor, donde se encontraba desde tempranas horas de la madrugada, pues una ves más las pesadillas le habían echado de la cama, al salir completamente el Sol, la causante de su alta actividad neuronal, bajo por las escaleras, deslumbrante y con ropas muy sexys como hacia desde que llego hace una semana.

- Buenos días Harry, ¿ no pudiste dormir bien? –pregunta preocupada al notar el rostro somnoliento de su compañero.

- Buenos días Hermione, dormí solo un poco, de nuevo las pesadillas.

- Deberías tomar la poción para dormir sin sueño que te preparo el profesor Snape, no puedes reponer fuerzas si no duermes Harry.

- Lo sé, pero si me tomo la poción no puedo practicar la Oclumancia, además no confió en algo preparado por Snape.

- Entonces te la preparare yo ¡ y no se discute más ¡ - dijo al ver que Harry iba a protestar- tienes que descansar, mira esas ojeras que tienes, no te lucen nada bien, estas demacrado.

- Esta bien Hermione la tomare solo si tú la preparas, iré a cambiarme para bajar

Después de cambiarse con ropa ligera salieron y bajaron al gran comedor en donde tomaron un excelente desayuno, para luego salir al exterior y empezar una caminata rápida para que la comida bajara, a los cinco minutos empezaron a trotar a un buen ritmo, pues ya llevaban una semana en eso y el cuerpo ya se estaba acostumbrando al trajín, una hora y media después se dirigieron al gimnasio que se encontraba en uno de los salones vacíos del colegio, donde encontraron el pergamino con lo que tenían que realizar ese día, Dumbledore les había diseñado a ambos un régimen de ejercicios diferentes, para Hermione ejercicios para fortalecer su cuerpo, pero sin perder su feminidad, a Harry en cambio si le puso ejercicios dirigidos a crear masa muscular, pero atlética para que no perdiera la movilidad y agilidad. Estos ejercicios permitían que ambos espiaran el cuerpo del otro descaradamente cuando tomaban poses exóticos alterando la respiración de ambos en más de una ocasión.

Hermione trataba de no perder detalle del cuerpo de su compañero, notando la musculatura que ya empezaba a notarse en su cuerpo y que era más notoria cuando levantaba las pesas, sentía unas ganas locas de ir a donde él y ser ella la que secara el sudor de su cuerpo, Harry por su parte nos se quedaba atrás, sus ojos seguían el movimiento que Hermione hacia en sus ejercicios, no podía evitar que sus ojos se deslizaran por la suave pendiente que había desde de su abdomen, hacia su entrepierna, y los músculos de su cuello se negaban a mover su mirada cuando la chica, acostada baca arriba sobre una colchoneta levanta sus piernas en sus ejercicios, sentía hacia Hermione no solo atracción física, sino que ya se había dado de cuenta que era algo más, que era amor, estaba enamorado. Ya había decidido que no podían seguir en ese jueguito de miradas, y esa misma tarde pensaba declarársele.

Al terminar subieron a bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, bajando luego a la sala común un nervioso Harry por lo que se proponía hacer. Hermione noto lo nervioso de su compañero y sintiendo lo que venia gracias a su intuición también se puso algo nerviosa.

- Hermione quería hablarte - dijo con un tartamudeo Harry.

- ¿Si?

- Sabes, yo nunca e hecho esto, y sentí que si te lo escribía podía expresar mejor lo que siento-dijo a la ves que le entregaba un pergamino. – y se sentaba enfrente de la chica.

Hermione desenrollo con manos temblorosas el pergamino y empezó a leer.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Desde que te conocí has sido par mi una gran amiga, que ha sabido apoyarme _

_Y te doy las gracias por ello, pero no puedo seguir escondiendo la verdad de que _

_Me he enamorado de ti y te quiero preguntar ¿quisieras ser mi novia?_

_Pues siento que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más, me muero por _

_abrasarte__ y que me abrases fuerte, me muero por explicarte lo que pasa por mi _

_mente__, me muero por intrigarte y seguir siendo capas de sorprenderte, quiero _

_sentir__ cada día ese flechazo al verte, me muero por conocerte y saber que es lo _

_que__ piensas, abrir todas tus puertas, y vencer las tormentas que nos quieran abatir_

_deseo__ que nos besemos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios,_

_ ver tu rostro cada día, despertar acomodado en tu pecho hasta que el sol _

_aparezca__, que más dará lo que digan que más darán lo que piensen _

_si__ estamos juntos nada mas me importa, ahora que sé que te amo_

_ vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor y vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del Sol.___

Hermione levanto su mirada hacia la de Harry, y con una sonrisa y el rostro iluminado le contestó.

- Es hermoso lo que escribiste y si quiero ser tu novia Harry, desde el año pasado sentía algo por ti y sé que es porque estoy enamorada, desde que llegue, me pregunte que seria de mi vida sin ti y me di de cuenta de la verdad y te empecé a querer aun más.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos, cada cual en su sillón uno frente al otro, sin moverse ni saber que hacer a continuación pues era la primera ves para ambos el encontrarse en esa situación, fue Hermione quien finalmente rompió la pared de aire y se acerco a Harry, parándose este del sillón para recibirla, sin dejar de mirarse acercaron sus rostros, percibiendo cada uno el aroma del otro para besarse tiernamente en los labios, tímidamente en un comiendo debido a la inexperiencia, para pasar luego a besarse con más pasión a medida que sentían el fuego avivarse en su interior, sus lenguas batallaban en un ritmo desenfrenado, Harry con la timidez del iniciante llevo una mano al pelo de la joven y la otra a su espalda acariciándola y estrellándola contra su cuerpo, el beso de Hermione le sabia a gloria, ya antes Cho Chan le había besado pero aquello no era nada comparado con la sensación que tenia en este momento, Hermione por su parte, experimentaba por primera ves la sensación de besar y ser besada, sentía una extraña electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo, los labios de Harry le sabían a néctar de los dioses y quería que la sensación no acabara, pero ineludiblemente tuvieron que separarse al quedarse ambos sin aire, solo para llenar sus pulmones y seguir besándose ambos negándose a parar. Cuando al fin pararon se sentaron mirándose felices de tenerse el uno al otro.

- Sabes Harry ahora que te tengo a mi lado, el temor de perderte es más fuerte.

- Tranquila –contesto acariciando su rostro- ya sabes lo que opina Dumbledore no me voy a morir.__

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero me sentiría más tranquila si vamos a la biblioteca y investigamos mas sobre esto del Gran Fénix.__

- Esta bien, quizás encontremos algo que sea importante.__

Agarrandoce de las manos, como los enamorados que eran salieron rumbo a la biblioteca la cual tal como les había dicho la profesora McGonagall, se encontraba abierta para ellos a pesar de no encontrarse la bibliotecaria.

- Y por donde se supones que busquemos – pregunto Harry viendo la infinidad de libros que se encontraban allí.

- Hum, creo que podríamos empezar por la sección de Mitos y Leyendas, además de la de Misterios y Historia, el nombre de Gran Fénix tiene que estar registrado en algún libro.__

Empezaron la búsqueda la cual en un comienzo estaba resultando infructuosa, libro tras libro no se mencionaba nada de lo que ellos buscaban, solo en unos pocos conseguían algo decepcionante, pues ya lo sabían como que el Gran Fénix fue un guerrero de la antigüedad de grandes poderes y habilidades, la mayoría de los libros lo clasificaban como un mito, después de horas de búsqueda y sin encontrar nada, tuvieron que dejar su investigación pues ya era la hora de la cena, decidiendo seguirla después ya que aun faltaba mucho por consultar. Mientras se dirigían al gran comedor Harry noto algo en lo que no había pensado

- Hermione ¿qué le vamos a decir a los profesores y a Ron?

- Pues la verdad que somos novios y a Ron será mejor escribirle y contárselo.__

- Temo que quizás no le guste mucho la noticia, ya sabes como es él.__

- Pues le guste o no va tener que aceptarlo.__

Tomada la decisión entraron al Gran comedor agarrados de las manos lo que causo un pequeño revuelco entre las personas que se encontraban allí, ambos jóvenes con el rubor que podía competir con el rojo de Gryffindor.

- Vaya que es lo que mis ojos miran – intervino la profesora McGonagall.

- pues tenemos una noticia que dar – dijo Harry poniéndose más rojo aun y apretando la mano de su pareja – Hermione y yo somos novios.

- Enhorabuena – exclamo el profesor Dumbledore - esto hay que celebrarlo, hacen una excelente pareja verdad Snape. – el mencionado casi escupe el vino que estaba tomando al hacérsele esa pregunta a el.

- Lo que digas, Albus –respondió con una mirada hacia los dos jóvenes que significaba todo lo contrario – solo espero que esto no se les suba a la cabeza, ya bastante normas rompían cuando solo eran amigos.

Después de respirar tranquilos de que su relación fuese aceptada por los profesores, donde Dumbledore brindo por ellos deseándoles un largo y feliz futuro juntos empezaron a pensar en como explicarle el asunto a Ron de manera que este se lo tomara de la mejor manera posible.

* * *

__

Bien hasta aquí esta primera parte del Capitulo 2 Sin Miedo a Nada se que prometí que en estos capítulos siguientes empezaría algo de acción, pero es que aun hay que darle un poco de tiempo a Harry para que se prepare mejor, aunque creo que ya para el siguiente Harry va poder dar una cuantas lecciones por allí.

Necesito la ayuda de un alma generosa que me informe las fechas de cumpleaños de Harry (estoy confundido si el 31 o 1), de Ron y de Hermione, también si para este año el equipo de Quidditch esta completo o si hay cupos libres ( pero informo ya que no voy a trabajar mucho ese tema ya que eso de narrar deportes si es verdad que no es lo mío y además este fic va a tratar mas el tema de las situaciones en que se va a meter Harry) También como aquí en mi país el referéndum esta en boca de todos, yo decidí hacer uno. La pregunta es ¿ quiere usted que Sirius vuelva de entre los muertos? Si o No y como diría mi "encantador" profesor, razone su repuesta. Por favor dejen sus comentarios, las ayudaditas, votaciones, sugerencias lo que sea todo es bienvenido. En la parte izquierda de su pantalla abajo al final de todo dice **Submit Review** al lado aparece un botón que dice **Go** apriétenlo con la flecha de su ratón y aparecerá una ventana donde pueden dejar sus comentarios y demás.

Gracias a todos.

Alexander D.V Carballo B.


End file.
